


Cool Down

by zarcake



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: It's a hot summer night in Vesuvia, but Asra has a way to help you coool down.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first time I've written for Asra so I hope it isn't too bad. I plan to do a part with Nadia and Julian, eventually. Hope you all enjoy!

Summer was absolutely horrible in Vesuvia. No matter where you went in the city there was almost no relief from the horrible weather. The heat in the city drove away many of the important people in the palace, they were no doubt at their own homes relaxing in bathtubs filled with cool water. It was the servants and guards who were suffering the most, a few passed out from exhaustion and suffered from heat stroke. It got to be so bad, that Countess Nadia ordered several of the rooms to be enchanted with ice magic so her people had somewhere to relax during their work days. 

Those that lived in the heart of the city suffered the most. The air was still and it felt like an oven walking through the streets. Not many people dared to walk down the streets during the day, the heat was too much. Those that did were forced to stop every so often and try to cool off the shaded alleys or in the doorways of many houses. The Countess ordered clean water and balms for the sun burns to be delivered to her people; she even offered to let those who were ill from the heat to take refuge in the palace. 

Some people thought they would find some relief down at the beach or docks, it made sense since they would be right near the water. But, even there they found almost no relief from the heat. The air was unusually still and the sun burned anyone who attempted to seek refuge in the ocean water, even stepping onto the sand barefoot hurt many people. The heavy, humid air was suffocating, and combined with the scorching sun not many people dared to set foot on the beaches. 

The nights weren't any better. Sure, the sun was gone but the air was still humid and so still. Sleeping was a challenge. It was almost impossible to get comfortable, there were too many sheets on the bed and too many clothes on a person’s body. The sweat that would pool under a person's back and run down their face was aggravating. And if a person had thick legs a painful rash developed on their inner thighs from the sweat and chaffing. The smart people were the ones who would sleep on the beaches or try to find comfort in the ocean water during this time. But not you, because you’re not smart. 

A window near your bed was open in a useless attempt to get some air in the small room, all it did was let in light from the full moon outside. You had been tossing and turning in your bed for what felt like several hours; the sheets you would usually lay over your body were thrown on the floor, along with the shirt you would wear to bed leaving you only in a pair of underwear. You were even tempted to pull those off because of the heat. Your hair was damp and clinging to the back of your neck, which was the worst feeling ever. Oh, can’t forget the small puddle that was forming beneath you at the moment. Gods, you hated summer. 

The sound of the door to the shop opening and closing got your attention. You listened as the familiar footsteps walked around the front area of the shop. The sound of them faintly whispering to someone reached your ears, followed by the sound of them pouring water into a bowl. The person slowly approached your room and entered quietly, there a soft thump followed by the gentle rustling of clothes. Your back was to them, but you didn’t need to see their face to know who it was. 

"Are you awake?" 

"Yes, it's too hot to sleep," you grumbled. Asra chuckled slightly and climbed into bed with you.

"Really? Well, perhaps I should help cooool you down," he said as he breathed cold air onto the back on your neck. You let out a gasp that turned into a moan, goosebumps erupted along your skin and a shiver ran down your spine. 

"Asra," you moaned. 

"Yes?" he asked. Despite the coldness of his breath, the magician sounded entirely amused and pleased with himself. You gasped when one of his ice-cold hands rested on your side and slowly began to travel up your bare stomach to your chest. 

"You're so cold." 

"Mmm, I am. While I was working on those ice rooms for Nadi, I got the idea. Figured you would like some relief from the heat," he purred. His cold hand was palming your chest now, you whimpered when he began to twist and pull your nipple. His other hand was traveling up your bare back and wrapped around your neck gently. 

"Asra," you moaned.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" You glanced back at him and saw that smirk you loved so much on his face. 

"You," you whimpered. He only smirked wider as his chilled hand slowly ran down your chest, down your stomach to rest between your thighs. 

"I can feel how hot and wet you are," Asra growled. He pressed several ice-cold kisses to your ear and shoulder. The magician smirked at the shiver that ran through your body when he ran his ice-cold tongue along the length of your neck, gods you tasted so good. 

"Asra, please, touch me," you gasped.

"Oh, but I am," he teased. His fingers were slowly rubbing that bundle of nerves through your underwear. You gasped and arched your hips up into his touch, you needed more than the light touches he was giving you. Gods, you needed more. 

"Asra, please I need more," you moaned.

"Oh? Like this?" Asra pulled your underwear down your legs and tossed them behind him. His hand went back between your legs and he began to gently touch your clit. Asra grinned at the gasp you let out, he could only imagine how intense his cold fingers felt against your aching clit. 

Asra took his time with you. His fingers slowly and gently moved in circular motions, gods they were so cold. You expected the heat from your body to warm him up, but his magic was stronger than your body heat. His mouth was like ice, his kisses and tongue sent chills through your body and had you whimpering so sweetly for him. He savored the way your body shook against him and the way your face contorted with pleasure. 

When his fingers dipped inside your dripping entrance, you yelped in surprise. He was cold, so fucking cold, that nothing could have prepared you for that. Asra pressed an apologetic kiss to your cheek as he waited for you to get used to the chilling feeling before he began to move his fingers. His fingers rubbed every wonderful spot deep inside you while his thumb continued to place pressure against your clit. 

The noises you were making was music to his ear, gods he loved how your voice would grow higher and the way you moaned his name. He loved how one of your hands clutched his forearm tightly and the other gripped the bed sheet beneath you. He adored the way you arched away from him while also trying to get closer to him, he loved how your stomach moved and the way your chest was heaving. He couldn't resist letting out a groan as he sucked your neck and shoulder. 

Your orgasm hit you hard, your vision went white and you forgot how to breathe as the orgasm tore through you. Your heart was pounding in your ears, your legs were trembling slightly, and you were breathing hard. Asra was kissing your shoulder and whispering against your neck, something about how amazing you are and how beautiful you sound. His fingers were lazily pumping in and out of you, as if he was savoring how wet and hot you were. 

"Asra?" you asked breathlessly. You leaned into his body and savored how much cooler his body was. He slowly removed his fingers from you and gently lowered your leg. 

"I'm here. You all right? It wasn't too much, was it?" 

"I'm perfect. What about you?" 

"I'm wonderful. I just wanted to help you sleep," he said with a gentle smile. You shifted your ass and felt his erection straining through his pants. Asra grunted at the contact but made no move or mention to help alleviate himself. 

"I won't be able to sleep with that poking me," you laughed. Asra cleared his throat and looked away, you knew he was blushing. 

"You… you don't mind helping?"

"Not at all." You placed a soft kiss against his cold lips and cupped his cock through his pants, even his cock felt cold. The hiss he let out at your touch sent a jolt through your core, this time you're the one who smirked while he blushed. 

Asra pulled down his pants and lifted your leg back up. The feel of his cold cock rubbing along you entrance and clit had you groaning, Gods, he was still so cold. A gasp that turned into a moan escaped you as he slowly pushed himself into you. The chill was a shock but the way he stretched you open felt so damn good. And when he began to move, you let out a wail and felt for his hand. Asra gripped your hand tightly and pulled you against his body, his mouth was right against your ear. 

"You feel so good," he gasped.

Asra was slow and deep with his thrusts, he would whisper sweet words into your ear and press sloppy kisses to your cheek and neck. You could feel the magic slowly coming from him, and you couldn't help but allow your magic to meet his. When it did, he gasped and began to fuck you harder. The sounds of your moans, his grunts, and the slapping of skin echoed through the shop. And no doubt out the open window, but neither of you cared about that. 

You both could feel how your magic and auras were blending together as if becoming one. You turned your head and pressed a kiss against his lips, he responded by grunting and nipping your bottom lip. Your magic and auras were slowly blending together if you tried you both could feel what the other was feeling. You could feel how hot and tight you felt around him, while he could feel the coldness of his cock and the way he stretched you open. 

When you came a second time, you chanted Asra's name and groaned how you love him so much. Asra finished right after you, he pushed himself all the way into you and came hard. His cum was hot unlike the rest of his body, the sudden change in temperature inside you was jarring but also deeply arousing. Your heart was pounding and everything felt fuzzy. Asra slowly released his firm grip on your body but didn't move away from you.

"Asra?" you asked softly. Your body was shaking and you felt so tired now. 

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, I love you so much. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes. I'm tired," you yawned. Asra chuckled and kissed the back of your shoulder.

"I'll be right back, gonna get a rag to clean us up." You nodded as Asra pulled out of you slowly and got off the bed. You faintly heard him moving around and pouring water.   
Asra cleaned you both up, making sure to be gentle with you. When he was done cleaning you both up, he slowly climbed back into bed with you, his arms gently wrapped around you. You were glad his body was still cool else he would be sleeping on the floor or with Faust. 

Wrapped in Asra's arms, not even the ever-persistent Vesuvian heat could bother you. You felt safe, you felt complete in his arms. Together, you both drifted off to sleep together, your hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
